Vice
by SpeaksInRiddles
Summary: OC-Insert. Reincarnation. In one world a girl believing herself to be a monster kills herself, and in another she is reborn. Believing herself forgiven of her sin, she accepts this new chance wholeheartedly, until her world comes crashing down once more. Founders Era.
1. Chapter 1

My name was Elizabeth Marney, and I don't think my parents ever loved me.

Oh, they didn't physically abuse or neglect me, but I think they loved the idea of a perfect, pretty daughter more than they ever loved me. I didn't see this for the longest time, and simply tried to live up to their ridiculously high expectations, blaming myself when they turned cold whenever I didn't manage to meet those goals.

Even after this realization, I just tried so very hard to be the daughter they wanted, try to get their acceptance, but it wasn't until my 21st birthday that I couldn't handle it anymore and stopped my futile attempts.

Stopped any attempts actually.

It was the day I killed myself.

One might wonder why I didn't just leave my past behind me, and live for myself... But... No, I guess it doesn't matter whether I tell you or not, the reason for my decision.

All my life had been dedicated to that one simple goal. Everything I could have ever grown to like, I had swept aside, in an attempt to make them love me.

All that could be seen about me, all I was, all I had grown to be, was fake. And at that moment I hated them, hated myself, hated everything. I cursed both heaven and earth, loathing everything, and pretty much destroyed my new home in my rage.

It wasn't my sadness, but this anger that broke me. it was the first genuine thing I let myself express, and it was true all-encompassing hatred. That was all I was, and in my drunken state, I believed it was all I ever could be. I had never known love after all. Was I even human, or was I a monster wearing the skin of one?

There was nothing innocent about me, nothing good, nothing even like-able. There was nothing pure about me, except for these malevolent feelings welling up inside of me, evil.

I believed ridding the world of my presence would do everyone a favour.

And, as you can already guess, I went through with it.

* * *

I had expected to descend right into hell upon my death, but instead I was given a new chance. I was reborn to a couple of farmers, and despite their rough exterior, I wanted could tell they loved me, wanted to believe so full-heartedly, and I did.

Even though this seemed to be a medieval society, even though the life of a serf was far from easy, I felt alive like I had never before. I thanked the heavens for it, believing myself to be forgiven for the sin of my former existence.

Until the day everything came crashing down.

It was winter, and a few others and me had been playing tag near the road in the forest that bordered our village in the west. I burst unto the road just a carriage was coming up. I had just enough time to raise my arms... And a crashing noise could be heard. For a moment I believed myself to have an out of body experience, and opened my eyes.

I was unscathed though. The carriage? Not so much. Some force seemed to have flung it away in the opposite direction. My numb mind had yet to catch up to my continued survival when a fearful noise broke the silence. I dully looked to the side, to meet the eyes of the children I had been playing with mere seconds before.

"W...Witch!"

* * *

Ah... It seemed I had been mistaken...

Because undoubtedly, I had been touched by the devil after all...

Deep within me, something stirred awake.

Once more, I despaired, and once more, the loathing ignited in me. Burning. Burning away at my sanity.

When had I forgotten the truth, my true form?

After all this time, despite the embrace of death and the markings of a new life...

I was still a monster.


	2. Chapter 2

When the kids ran away, I didn't do anything. When the adults came, I didn't do anything.

Ah... Or... Did I...

It seemed I was wrong, as there were tears running down my face.

Regardless, I stood there nearly motionlessly, my frame solely wrecked by silent sobs. Even as I was led away, even as glares were thrown at me by the ones that supposedly once loved me. Even as stones were thrown, and I was thrown down into a basement. Even as my father spat on me, and my mother cried in the background, before the hatch was closed.

Why would I try to defend myself?

They were right to hate me after all.

I laid down were I had fallen, having neither the strength nor the will left to move after the events of today. I stared at the place of the hatch, not that I could see it in this darkness. The last thing I'd seen playing through my mind again and again.

I bit back another sob.

They were right to hate me...

But still...

Why did it have to hurt so much?

My... magic...

I shuddered at the very thought, yet now that it had used it once, I was able to notice it. It was caressing my senses, much like my mother would have, if not for...

It jerked away as that thought ran through my mind. Somehow I had the feeling it felt rather remorseful. But my mind did not dare linger on that, even as the energy wearily began prodding me again. Bruises were slowly being healed, although it was still much faster than was natural. Once that was done, both my body and mind were put to sleep.

And while Morpheus held me in his grasp, my magic raged.

* * *

I'm not sure how much time had passed before the hatch opened again. I opened my eyes as the light leaked through my eyelids, yet I had to obviously close them again, due to the bright light. I raised my arm to shield them too, despite the difficulty I had in moving it.

I opened my eyes again and saw the limb.

'Ah... So thin...', I thought numbly to myself.

The one who opened the hatch, I didn't recognize him. He heaved me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes -not that he knew what those were- and silently went up the steps again. I didn't have the will left to fight him in his ascend.

The sight that met my eyes was very different from what I had grown to expect during my 7 years of living here. Don't misunderstand me, it was recognizable, if only barely, but...

The place was a literal ruin. The houses broken down due to exposure to both the elements and the passage of time. It was as if an age had come to pass-

-And I had been left behind.

"How?", I tried to ask, and barely succeeded in a raspy voice. I closed my eyes before correcting myself, "When?"

The man merely hummed non-committedly in response to my questions. Before setting me down in one of those covered carts whose official name escaped my mind for the moment. He jumped in and rummaged in one of the boxes, before pulling out a glass vial filled with one of the most putrid looking substances I had ever seen. He pulled of the cork and held it out to me.

I grimaced. The smell was just as pungent as I had feared. Was he really expecting me to drink this? He rolled his eyes and moved closer. I would have scrambled away, had I been in any state to do so.

An extremely short, entirely one-sided scuffle later, I had finally ingested the foul concoction. I hated to admit it, but I immediately felt better, it was like...

I froze for a moment, and looked at the man again.

"Magic..?" I asked hoarsely, simply to worn out to care, the inferno of loathing in me having simmered to a small flame.

"Eeyup", was the simple answer.

I somehow had the feeling he wasn't going to elaborate.


End file.
